Beefalo Hat
( ×10) |waterResistance = 20% resistance |description = Be one with the herd! Smell included.}} The Beefalo Hat is a Hat Item found in the Dress Tab. It requires 8 Beefalo Wool and a Beefalo Horn to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. The Sewing Kit repairs 50% of its durability. It is a tier 3 warm clothing, increasing the time a character can be without a heat source during the Winter before Freezing. It has an insulation factor of 240. The Beefalo Hat will also cause Beefalo to return to their neutral behavior when worn during mating season. If the parent of a Baby Beefalo is killed, and the player is wearing a Beefalo Hat, the baby may start to follow the player provided the player does not already have a follower. Downloadable Content In DLCs, the Beefalo Hat provides 20% water resistance during Rain. In the Hamlet DLC, Beefalo Hats can be bought for 10 Oincs at The Sow's Ear Hat Shop in the Pig City. Tips * When around Beefalo during mating season and especially when shaving them at night, wear this hat to keep from being attacked. * Players should take off the Hat when next to a fire (or replace it with a sanity-boosting hat) as the item's durability will go down with it on, and the fire alone is enough to keep the character warm. Trivia * This item used to increase the player's Sanity per minute by an unknown amount. * The previous crafting description was a reference to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: when Han Solo cuts open a tauntaun to keep Luke Skywalker warm, he says, "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside!". * Despite having two horns on it, the Hat only takes one Beefalo Horn to craft. Gallery Beefalohat.png|Disguised Wilson among Beefalo in heat. Beefalo Hat Pig.png|A Pig wearing a Beefalo Hat is also safe from getting attacked. Spoiled Rotten.jpg|Beefalo Hat as seen in the poster for the Spoiled Rotten update. Beefalo Hat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Beefalo Hat. Beefalo Hat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Beefalo Hat. ru:Шляпа бифало vi:Mũ Sừng Bò Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Hats Category:Dress Tab Category:Warmth Category:Craftable Items Category:Water Resistant Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable